


Milk Bottles and Misunderstandings

by boxxybrown506



Series: Milk Bottles and Other Adventures [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-10
Updated: 2014-06-10
Packaged: 2018-02-04 03:32:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1764201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boxxybrown506/pseuds/boxxybrown506
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marian’s return has ruined the perfect ending for Regina, but after 6 months she’s done feeling heartbroken over Robin so she has decided to move on with her life. Unfortunately, everywhere she goes the happy couple turns up. At the annual Spring Festival Regina finds herself cornered when a certain Savior decides to step in and help. How will they manage this mess with all of Storybrooke watching?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Milk Bottles and Misunderstandings

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Day 2 of Swan Queen Week 2014. I wil be adding another work onto this one for another trope so don't worry there's more to come. Hope everyone enjoys. I gave it a mature rating for the cursing, but no sexy time in this one. Next will so hang in there if that's what your looking for.
> 
> Oh yeah I don't own any of the characters and blah, blah, blah. Don't sue me.

Regina took a deep breath as the throng of people started to close in around her. Even though it was early May there was a slight nip in the air. This year’s Spring Festival was especially crowded and lively making Regina feel overly heated, not to mention the crowds of people who once called for her head twice made her a bit nervous. Thankfully everyone was in high spirits. People were excited to celebrate something without the threat of some sort of annihilation, which Regina had to admit, was nice. Henry was walking besides her holding her hand. Usually he wouldn’t be as affectionate saying he was way too old for it, but he saw how hard Regina took losing Robin to his returned wife Marian. It had taken six months for her to move on but she was getting better. Her son had helped her through this tough time, convincing her even more that the only real love she was meant to have would ultimately be from her son. 

“Mom look. They actually put up a May Pole.” Regina smiled at her son who was watching a few of the fairies and even a dwarf or two weave in and out around large wooden posts. There were fiddles and drums in the air and smiling faces all around. She looked over the crowd when to her right she saw a familiar family standing off to the side. Regina’s heart stuttered painfully at the happy sight.  
Henry saw his mother’s distracted gaze and saw what she was looking at. He frowned slightly at the couple and started pointing towards all the tents setup along the street. “Come on mom, I’m going to win you a stuffed bear.” He pulled her in the direction of the carnival games where her smile quickly returned. He wasn’t going to let the Locksleys ruin this great time they were having. It took two months just to get her out of the house, and even then she wouldn’t even dare go places that they might be. He wasn’t going to risk going back to that depressing isolation again.  
He was pitching baseballs at wooden bottles when he heard a shriek racing towards them, “REGINA!!” He turned just in time to see Roland launching himself at his mom. He saw the sadness as she leaned down and hugged the little boy. He looked over to see Robin walking over with a strained look. “Roland, what did I tell you about running away from me like that.”

Regina just smiled down at Roland as she passed a hand through his curly locks. He had his mother’s hair it turned out. “Children do have an annoying tendency to run away when their not supposed to don’t they.” She looked over at Henry with a knowing smile. He just ducked his head as he turned back towards the booth. 

Henry threw two balls at the bottles just knocking off the top of bottle. He felt a large hand land on his shoulder and tensed. “You’re going about it the wrong way, son.” Henry just barely held back a biting comment about not being his son as Robin approached the counter. After laying down three dollars Robin turned towards him holding gesturing with the ball, “You have to follow through with the throw.” Henry rolled his eyes, much like his mother, as Robin threw the balls. When they looked over they could see the pyramid was knocked down but the bottles still lying on the table. A disgruntled frown drew across archer’s face.

Henry smirked, yet again like his mother, and crossed his arms, “Follow through huh?”  
After two more turns the two hadn’t succeeded. It quickly became a not-too-friendly competition to see who would get the little brown bear first. Regina noticed Marian had joined the group as Roland pulled away from her. “Daddy’s trying to win me the bear and Henry’s winning it for Regina, Mama.” Regina gave a tight smile to Marian that could have been a grimace. 

Finally Robin threw a finger in the vendor’s face, “You have this game rigged!!”

“What’s going on over here?” Regina turned around to see Emma standing hands on hips and her sheriff’s star glinting on her belt. Just what she needed right now, Regina thought.

“This shyster has rigged this game. It’s unwinnable.”

Emma lifted an eyebrow at Henry who smirked back. She placed three dollars on the counter as the little red haired man placed three balls in front of her. After pulling up the sleeves on her white shirt, she took one ball and delivered a perfect fastball knocking off the lower corner bottle. All the other bottles toppled leaving only one left lying on the pedestal. Henry handed her the ball that she launched at the last bottle rocketing the bottle against the thick tarp behind it. Oliver shouted “Winner,” as Emma looked to Robin. He could only look on red faced at the blonde as she raised her eyebrow towards the scruffy man. The brown teddy bear was shoved towards Emma who looked down at it with a smile. She held it out to Regina with a goofy grin. Regina took the bear confused as Emma turned away she shouted over her shoulder, “I’ll see you tonight.”

Marian picked up a fidgety Roland who was begging for a funnel cake, “Regina, I didn’t know you and Emma were courting.”

Regina stared flabbergasted at the woman as she was still clutching the stuffed bear. Henry looked between Regina’s stunned face and Robin’s look of shock and hurt. Smiling he spoke up, “Yeah, they’ve been kind of seeing each other for awhile now.”

Regina shot Henry a disapproving look when Robin spoke up, “How long?”

Henry smiled encouragingly at Regina. She looked at the couple standing in front of her. Innocent Marian looked curious and interested while Robin looked hurt. That perturbed her more than anything. Why should he look hurt when he willingly staid with his wife, and never tried to talk about his decision with Regina after finding out Marian was alive? A small evil queenish voice rang in the back of her mind; we can twist the knife just a little bit. It won’t kill him.  
“We’ve been serious for two months now, but we’ve always had something between us since we first met almost four years ago.”

Oh that hurt him she thought as she gauged his flinch. Marian just smiled, “I know what you mean. Robin and I have known each other since we were Roland’s age. Even then I knew I would marry him.” Regina smiled tightly at that and was thankful to see them leave as Roland’s pleas for a funnel cake became more insistent. She watched them walk away feeling lighter than she ever had in a while. She had been dreading seeing them face-to-face again, and in a small town like this it was inevitable. Now that it happened and she wasn’t completely destroyed by the run in, Regina felt like she could really move on. Holding onto the little bear Emma won for her, she reached for Henry and pulled him close as they made their way to the food tents, “Come on Henry. I suddenly have a craving for a corndog.”

Emma was just finishing the last bit of paperwork for the night in the station. The festival went off without a hitch: only a few drunk and disorderly here and there, one bag was reported unattended that turned out to be filled with clothes and no id, and the shenanigans call from Hood. That was probably the highlight of the day. Any chance she got to deflate his gigantic ego was a plus for Emma. She felt bad enough that she ruined Regina’s chance at love, but to see that the huge ass-hat wasn’t even just a little tore up about hurting her was annoying. Usually Regina fought back when she was hurt, but after Robin she seemed diminished. Henry had been giving her updates and Emma was happy to hear she was doing better. 

The front door banged open and she heard heavy boots marching into the office. She sighed as she looked up to see an annoyed Hook standing by her desk with his hands on his hips. Well, one hand was on his hip while his hook rested on his belt. She didn’t miss his attitudes or dirty jokes since they broke up a  
couple weeks ago. She looked at his exposed chest hair and thought; yeah I don’t miss that at all. “What do you need Killian?”

“So Regina, Emma?”

Emma looked confused as she leaned back at her desk, “Regina?”

“I heard it from Grumpy. Says he heard it from Nova that you and Regina have been seeing each other for two months now. Is that why you broke up with me?” Emma shot up; what was that? “You said that there wasn’t anyone else but I knew that was a lie. Just tell me Emma, do you love her?”

Emma just sat rooted in her chair not believing what he was saying. If he only knew how much she loved Regina. After they stopped the trigger Emma had started to feel something more than anger or even lust for Regina. Her respect for the woman grew stronger in Neverland along with her trust. Regina was one of the first things she remembered when she took that potion. When she came back from New York, Regina was one of the first people she wanted to see, but the situation was too crazy for anything to really happen. After that Regina started seeing Robin and Emma just knew she wouldn’t get her chance again. Her decision to start dating Hook came from the wrong place. She was hurt and confused with everything that was happening, and Hook had done some nice things for Emma. She reverted back to her old tendency of repaying kindness with her body. It was all too soon that Emma knew their relationship was going nowhere for her and that wasn’t fair to Hook. That was roughly 6 weeks ago and he wasn’t taking it well it seemed.

That was why Hook was standing here accusing her of something she had committed only in her fantasies. She had to talk to Regina. Thankfully Red had waltzed in right then. “Listen Killian I can’t talk to you right now, I have to follow up on a lead.” She waved at Red as she ran for the door intent to find out what the hell was going on. 

 

 

Emma was sprinting up the pathway to the Mifflin Mansion when she stopped dead at the door. What was she going to say, how was she going to handle this? Sweet Baby Jesus, what was she going to do? Emma started to get very nervous and started to pace out on the porch. She couldn’t just ask her could she? What if this was Regina’s way of giving Emma a hint—no that was stupid. Regina would have just come up to Emma and asked her out, and then maybe planted a bone-melting kiss on her before walking away. At least that’s what the old Regina would have done. Dammit she was so confused.

“Miss Swan, your early.”

“Nova . . . in the station told . . . Grumpy’s going out and then Hook.” Emma just stood there feeling her heart pound knowing something wasn’t right with that sentence. See this is why you don’t speak around her anymore. Ever since you realized your feelings you can't put two words together around her.

Regina came forward looking concerned, “Are you alright, dear. Raise both arms for me, I want to make sure your not having a stroke.”

Emma complied and raised her arms above her head in a stretch. “Hook came by the station and said that Grumpy heard we were dating.”

Regina groaned as she held her head, “I knew this would come back to haunt me.”

Henry came walking up behind Regina. Bleary-eyed from his nap, he looked at the two and smiled. He stretched his arms over his head feeling his muscles stretch and popped his knuckles. “Hey Ma, your early.”

Regina answered before the blonde could speak up, “Words gotten around town that Emma and I are seeing each other thanks to that little run-in today at the fair.” She looked back at her son and then to Emma who was holding the same posture, “What’s going on here?”

Henry shrugged, his arms still in the air, “I don’t know, Ma was doing it.”

Regina turned to Emma who was still holding that position. “You told me—“

“Oh for Heaven Sake,” Regina turned away from the Laurel and Hardy routine and went back inside. She heard them follow her into the kitchen where she started making dinner. As the blonde sat on the stool and leaned forward to watch her work Henry took a soda from the fridge and joined her. She started to chop up peppers to sauté with the shrimp. “You can blame all of this on your son, Miss Swan.”

He pushed back from the counter, “And you perpetuated it if I remember it correctly.”

“I just want to know what’s going on.”

Regina checked the water and added linguini to the boiling water. She threw in another handful as she looked at Emma, “Your staying for dinner I presume?”

Emma tried hard not to do a back flip off the stool and toned down her enthusiasm with a head nod and a polite please. She waited a bit longer sharing looks with her exasperating son who only smiled at her. “So am I going to hear the story or what?”

Regina sighed but continued cooking, “You remember we had a slight run-in Robin and his family correct? Well, after you gave me the bear Marian made the assumption that we were seeing each other in a . . . romantic capacity. Then your son encouraged her by affirming that there was a relationship.”

When she stopped Henry happily stepped in, “That was when ma told her you guys have been serious for two months.” There was no way he was going to be the only one going down with the ship on this one.

Emma looked from mother to son, “So let me get this straight: Marian thought we were dating because I gave you a teddy bear that I won, “

“And because you said 'see you tonight' probably, “ Henry interjected.

“And because I said I’d see you later tonight, and you didn’t correct her. Well I can see why Henry would start shit because he’s a kid who loves to stir the pot, like his mother,” she added pointedly towards Regina. She noted the little sniff Regina threw her way at the comment. “So, anyone want to tell me why this happened?”

Henry spoke first, “Because it was fun.” Regina continued chopping. Emma waited patiently for Regina to speak. Finally she put the chef knife down loudly, “Because I was embarrassed to be standing there with his perfect family. For once I just wanted to stop feeling so, so . . . pathetic.” This was Henry’s cue to go so he made a quick escape. Emma felt the twinge of guilt as she watched Regina go back chopping. “It felt good to have someone not look at me with pity again. I feel content again. I have Henry and that’s really all I need. I don’t understand why people think that I need anyone else to feel that way, but when I told them I was seeing someone I could see for once people weren’t looking at me with pity. You know before Robin I never had anyone really care who I was dating, but now all people seem to care about is who I’m not seeing.”

Emma could definitely understand where Regina was coming from even if that meant Emma's dreams weren't coming true in some spectacular twist. That was when she had plan; a terribly great plan. “You know Regina, if you really want people to forget about this whole Robin Hood thing we could change that.”

Regina was putting some finishing touches on the pasta when she turned around to the blonde. She handed over the plates to Emma who proceeded to set the table. “We could keep this whole pretense going, and after a certain amount of time we could break up.”

Henry came back and was loading up his plate with as much pasta he could. Emma started to sit down when Regina stopped her, “No weapons at the table, Miss Swan.” Emma turned back to the sideboard where she unloaded the magazine and locked the slide on her Glock. She turned back to eat the amazing dinner Regina made. The scene was almost too cozy for Emma's heart to bear. That was when Regina burst her bubble. “I don’t know how that’s suppose to get me out of this situation anymore. If anything it would be worse. I would be the woman who dumped the Savior.”

Henry perked up, “Are you guys thinking of doing this because I think you should. I mean think about how this could help: Hook will stop bothering Emma, and people will stop acting weird around Mom. Sure at first people will be all about you guys but after a little while when they forget about it you can break up but still be ‘friends’ because of me. Perfect solution really. You should of thought of this sooner.”

Emma gave Henry a grateful wink as they looked at Regina. They both looked at her expectantly as she continued to eat. It was only when they were done that Regina finally spoke, “Fine, but only if we can double date with Snow and Charming.”

Emma laughed in triumph when Regina’s words sunk in, “Wait, what? Why would you want to do that?”

“I have my reasons most notably I want to torture her just a little bit.” Regina picked up the dishes as she made her way into the kitchen.

Emma pushed her out of the way to do the dishes while Regina finished the rest of the wine in her glass and watched. “So when do you want to start?”

“Well, I imagine we already have. I’m sure by now the whole town knows if Grumpy knows, and you cannot tell your parents.”

“Don’t worry Regina I won’t ruin your fun.”

Regina put down her glass and gave Emma a stern look, “listen, I know it’s hard for you Charmings to understand, but you can’t tell secrets like this. Think about it Emma, if your parents know they will never sell the lie. They are horrible at keeping secrets and even worse at lying.”

Emma was wiping her hands on a dishtowel as she looked at Regina, “You got a point there.” Emma looked over at the clock on the microwave and saw what time it was, “Henry, we gotta go in a minute.” They heard a mumbled reply upstairs when Emma looked at Regina again, “ok, so what’s the plan.”

 

 

Operation Shining Phoenix, as Henry called it, was in full effect. Of course Snow had interrogated Emma as soon as she walked in the door, but she handled her relatively easy. When she asked her how it was that she had been seeing Regina without them knowing Emma told them a partial truth that they had been getting to know each other every time they dropped Henry off with the other. When most people asked why they never heard of this before Emma explained that the only reason they weren’t public was because she didn’t want to push Regina till she was ready. Red and Granny were a bit harder to convince. Their saving grace was that Granny already had a sneaking suspicion of Emma’s infatuation with the brunette, not to mention Red got her drunk one night and Emma asked Red what she should do with Hook since she was in love with Regina.

They started to be seen out with each other more and more, and Regina started to hold hands with Emma on a regular basis. She was a bit apprehensive at first but she seemed to accept the small physical aspects of a relationship like subtle and not-so-subtle touching, long looks (which they had no problem with), and lingering hugs. They hadn’t really kissed yet, that was still too intimate for this “relationship”.

They both had their triggers too when it came to really playing up the relationship. Every time Snow was around Regina had to find some way to touch the blonde either by wiping an invisible smudge from her face, brushing off a piece of lint, or even moving a strand of hair that became loose from Emma’s ponytail. Emma’s trigger was Robin. Whenever she saw him on the street or in the store Emma had to pull Regina in close with an arm around her shoulders and up until recently a firm grip on her hip. She always made sure to lean in close to Regina to whisper something in her ear whenever he was around to make Regina laugh or give a sultry look from the brunette. They didn’t really notice when the intimate gestures that were meant to be an act became a part of their normal interactions. Emma wasn’t even cognizant until the night before the big double date when she went to pick up Henry and Regina leaned over and kissed her on the corner of her mouth. She could see Regina had just realized it too when she stopped and looked wide-eyed at Emma. Unfortunately, their son came barreling through between them completely halting any words before they could say anything.

Emma now stood in her closet in her underwear looking through all her cloths looking for something to wear to this double date, completely losing her shit. What was she going to wear, was this a real real date, why is she freaking out about this now, she never stressed out before dates. She ran over to her phone and quickly dialed the number by heart. It only ringed twice when Red answered, “I am wigging out over here; please talk me off of this ledge.”

Red started to chuckle on the other end of the line. “Calm down Swan. You got this.”

Emma started pacing her room, “I got this. I got this? No, your right, I got this. I mean it’s just a date right, and a double date so this won’t be as hard as a regular date. But what if something goes wrong and then they go at it again. What if David says something to Regina and she gets mad and—“

“Emma, stop! Everything is going to go fine. Your going to go have dinner with your girlfriend and your parents, she’s going to make them feel uncomfortable because that’s what she loves to do, they’re going to sit there and take it because they love you, and then your going to bring your girlfriend home and your going to bang the shit out of her. But before all this can happen you’re going to have to take your balls out of your purse and get dressed.”

“How do you know I’m not dressed?”

“I didn’t; you just told me. Now get in there, champ. Your a fuckin’ stud, Emma Swan.”

“Thanks Red.” She hung up feeling ten times better after that pep talk. She got back in her closet and looked at what was in there. “Ok Emma. You’re a stud, you got this.” Reaching in she grabbed the gray silk shirt, and wore some black slacks. Paired with a small bit of smoky eye and curls, Emma was satisfied the look. She felt like a stud standing in the bathroom. After she pulled on her dark leather jacket she was feeling like she was on fire. After regaining most of her confidence back she headed over to Regina’s to pick her up. You’re a stud, Emma Swan. You’re a stud. She just kept repeating that mantra in her head as Henry let her in. He was already watching Hellboy on the flat screen. He spared her a glance as she came in, “Your looking good, Ma. Special night?” She punched him lightly in the arm as she paced in foyer. “Don’t worry, you’ll be fine. Just act like however Mom wants to act and you should do fine.”

“Yeah thanks kid.” She paced some more as he went to watch his movie. Just then she heard Regina’s heels on the staircase and went to meet her. When she looked up everything went blank. She was wearing an incredibly well fitted black dress with blue sleeves. Emma could only stare. “You know Regina, I can’t even right now with you in that dress.”

Regina smiled at the best compliment she’s ever going to get from Emma. “Thank you, dear, and I must say that you are looking as delicious as ever. Then again you are wearing my clothes. “

“EEEEWWWW,” They smiled at the kid who was sitting in the family room and couldn’t tear his gaze away from the TV as he yelled. Regina took something out of her purse when the doorbell rang. She heard Henry running into the foyer as Regina was paying the delivery guy. Henry took the pizza and ran for the family room again.

They made their way in after him and Regina paused the movie so he would look at her. “We’re going, what are the rules?”

He was stuffing half a slice into his mouth already when he answered, “lock the door when you leave, no burning the house down, no calls after midnight, no movies rated R, and . . . if something happens use my awesome magical abilities to stop it from happening.”

“Henry.”

“Call you guys if something happens, I got this mom. Go have fun making Grandma squirm.”

He reached for the remote to start Hellboy back up, and Regina leaned down and kissed him on his forehead making him scrunch his brow in disgust. “Good night, Henry dear. We’ll be home by 11.” Emma ruffled his hair as she walked by. “See ya kid. Have fun and don’t burn down the house.”

Emma drove them to the one really nice restaurant in town where they met up with Snow and David. Emma already couldn’t keep her hands off of Regina who was happy to see Snow trying to look elsewhere. The maitre d showed them to a table by the large window that held a view of the ocean. Emma ordered a bottle of Regina’s favorite wine smiled as Regina hummed in approval as she took her first sip. Snow took a long sip and smiled at Emma, “This is delicious. I didn’t know you liked wine.”

“Oh this is Regina’s favorite. I really don’t know a single thing about wine. Anything I do know I picked it up from her.”

Regina smiled at her, beyond pleased to hear that Emma had listened to her. She placed her hand on top of Emma’s and started drawing patterns on the back of her hand and stroking her fingers along Emma’s. She smiled to see Snow staring at her fondling fingers. “How is newborn parenthood going?”

She watched the exhaustion wash over both David and Snow. “It’s great, but I never knew a baby could cry for so long. Just the other day Neal was screaming for twenty minutes straight because Charming sneezed. It was terrible.”

Regina laughed in sympathy, “Henry would keep me up all night just crying for no reason at all, and then sleep like a rock the next night. Unfortunately I would be to worried that he would start crying at any moment so I wouldn’t sleep the next night. That didn’t last long though. As soon as I got him on a schedule I never ran into problems like that again. I think I still have that book tucked away somewhere. I’ll see if I still have it if you'd like?”

Relief washed over Snow and David’s faces at the help. She looked over at Emma who looked confused as all get out. She simply shrugged back at the blonde. The rest of the night went much like that. One small gesture or comment to make the other couple uncomfortable and then relative normalcy like an average date night. Throughout the night Emma couldn’t stop touching Regina though. That dress was like a magnet for her hands, and she just couldn’t stop reaching for it. She was stroking the back of Regina’s neck lost in the feeling of her skin and the silky strands of her hair as she talked to Snow about babies when her father’s throat clearing caught her attention. She looked up to see him arch his brow in question at her, and she smirked back in a half-hearted apology before moving her hand away to rest on Regina’s back. 

Regina and Emma waved goodbye to the two as they made their way to Emma's beaten up bug. As she held the door open for Regina she smiled, “Well that went a lot smoother than I thought it would. I even think they want to do it again.”

Regina just sat in the passenger seat quietly, their hands resting on the gearshift. She parked the car at the curb and went to open Regina’s door. Regina was still quiet when they walked to the door. Before they could reach the pillared steps Regina stopped. “What are we doing, Emma?”

The blonde swallowed thickly as she stood facing Regina. “Well right now I’m walking you to your door, Regina.” Regina turned towards the door when Emma’s hand grabbed her wrist before she could turn away. “Wait, Regina.” Regina finally turned around to look her in the eyes. She was terrified; Emma could see that now. “I think this started out as a way for us to move on, but turned into something like a future. At least I hope so. I mean I won’t lie, I’ve wanted this for a while now, and being with you seems so natural you know. Especially tonight I mean, before there was always the fear they wouldn’t approve but I think it went well—“

Regina nodded was she wiped a tear rolling down her cheek, “It went well.” She laughed which gave Emma hope. “What if this doesn’t work, really?”

“We don’t think like that first of all. I mean if you’re asking would I take Henry away if . . . than no. No matter what he is our son—yours and mine. But Regina, I’ve got to tell you I never felt like this before, not with Neal and certainly not with Killian. I don’t know how to explain it but there’s just this . . .”

“Peace.”

“Yes! You know. You feel it too.” Emma’s heart started to race as she looked at Regina. “Regina, I . . . would you want to maybe make this temporary thing—“ 

Regina didn’t even let the words fall from her lips as she pulled the blonde in for a completely breathtaking kiss. She felt lightheaded and completely grounded to Regina. She felt like joy was oozing out of her pores and she couldn’t help but pick her up and swing her around. Regina started laughing against Emma’s smiling lips. As Regina cradled her face her dark eyes grew very serious, “Promise me you won’t leave.”

Emma placed her down on the steps were Regina stood taller than her perfectly aligning their lips. “Nothing in this world or the next could make me leave you.”

Regina stroked Emma’s high cheekbones as she read the sincerity in those green eyes, “I’m going to hold you to it.”

Emma laughed as she stole another kiss from Regina. She started to pull away to walk towards her bug when Regina grabbed her hand. Emma looked up to see Regina give her a sultry smile and a small shake of her head. Emma watched in disbelief as Regina started pulling her in the house. For the first time in a long time Regina and Emma felt that love and happy ever was meant for them.

**Author's Note:**

> For those of you who have no idea who Laurel and Hardy are I suggest you get with it and find out quick. I would describe them as a mix of 3 Stooges with a dash of Jay and Silent Bob mixed in.
> 
> And if your wondering which dress I was thinking of here's a link to it.
> 
> http://www.shopyourtv.com/tag/regina-mills/


End file.
